Indestructible
by Dragonlovinggal
Summary: When a new girl with a passion for singing enters Sweet Amoris High and shows her determination to fight for her dream despite her weak lungs, the two musically inclined best friends, Castiel and Lysander, fall for her. Which one will get through to her? And what about her dream career? Can she really make it despite the odds against her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Well, here's an MLC fanfic for all of you. I would put this on their forum, but there's a no-reference-to-drugs-of-any-kind-on-their-fanfic- forum rule, since there are some younger kids on there, so I imagine the mention of a clearly doctor prescribed inhaler would have them chasing me away. Luckily, there is still here. Also, this is my first time putting a story on here, so any tips you could give me are welcome. Please be polite when you review. Even if you hate it, there is no need to be mean. There are polite ways to tell people that their story is not your cup of tea. The title of the story comes from the Britt Nicole song by the same title which is also the theme song for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLC. Their characters belong to them, and my characters belong to me. 'Kay? This will contain a bit of dialogue from the first episode though, and that doesn't belong to me either, and the song is _Mi Morena _by Josh Groban.

**Chapter 1**

It was my first official day of school since I had moved to Sweet Amoris with my family due to my dad's job. Yesterday hadn't really counted, because I didn't go to class. I just organized my paper work for the crazy principal and uptight student council president. Today I was actually going to classes, and my first period was choir. I loved to sing and would really like to make a living on it someday, but there was a rather large obstacle in my path.

I coughed and hacked for like the fifth time during warm-ups alone, mentally cursing my weak lungs. Yeah, that's right. I'm a singer with weak lungs. I was actually recovering from a bout of bronchitis that I'd had for the past 5 weeks that still wouldn't go away. At least I didn't have a fungal infection in my lungs like last time.

"Are you okay?" the teacher, Mr. Romano, asked. He stopped playing the piano momentarily and locked his concerned brown eyes onto my grey-green ones.

I hated to say something and miss any of my first choir practice, but I felt like I had a bus on my chest again. "No need to worry, but may I go get my inhaler?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded his consent and I took off to retrieve it from the nurse. It kind of ticked me off that some people were so careless with their medicines that I had to go to the nurse for my stinking doctor-prescribed inhaler. It was much easier to have something of that sort on my person, but not everyone was as well behaved as I.

On the way, I bumped into the same witches I met yesterday, a blonde, and Asian, and a brunette, who proceeded to give me a verbal lashing, but I simply ignored Amber and her cronies. When they shoved me out of their way in the end, I simply straightened the see though black-lace tank with a rose pattern that I had paired with a lacey red camisole underneath. I pulled at my black, fishnet, fingerless gloves, so that they remained in their proper position as well before continuing to the nurse's office.

My mom and I had already discussed everything with the timid nurse yesterday, so no time was wasted in bringing out the brand new inhaler, still in its box with labels and dosage on it, though I did have time to examine the small white room full of medical tools with a small bed in the corner. I didn't bother too much though, because I was painfully aware that I would be here again. My name could be seen in the clearly typed letters on the label of my inhaler's box: Miriam Salteri. Removing the item from the box, I shook it, placed it in my mouth, pressed twice, inhaled and held my breath. I put it back and gave it to the nurse whose hair was just as mousy as her personality before exhaling again.

Stepping out into the hall caused me to collide with a guy who appeared to be about my age. A rebel by the look of the chain hanging off his pants and the rock band t-shirt peeking out from under his black leather jacket, not to mention the bright red hair. It was like a case of strawberries gone mad or rebellious raspberries. He glared down at me but I just ignored the look.

"Sorry about that but hi, I'm new," I said trying to be polite with that apology and a decent greeting.

"So what?" he folds his arms, the annoyance still clear on his face.

I try not to let it bother me and see if I can get through to him with a different approach: teasing. "Are you always this nice?"

"Especially with new students."

I just rolled my eyes at this. I was getting nowhere with him, but I guess that was life. "Whatever Raspberry," I said with a smirk. I couldn't stop that one… that hair was something else. He looked irritated, but I quickly continued before he had a chance to speak. "I'm Miriam by the way. I'll see you around, but I've got to get back to class now." With that I left, not bothering to glance back at the guy, whom I had clearly just ticked off.

Once I was back in class it seemed that the teacher had handed out worksheets about reading music. What did he think we were? Five? Needless to say I finished it in no time flat and began quietly singing the tune that had been stuck in my head all day.

_"Mi morena_

_Saw you dancing in the rain_

_Holy water_

_Shining like a silver flame_

_Come like a ghost_

_I will watch you dance alone_

_Mi morena_

_You're the light within my soul"_

It was a guy who originally sung it, but the range was just right for my alto voice. Yes, I can sing soprano as well, but I'm just a better alto. It was after I had sung the chorus for like the fifth time that I noticed a guy that had silver hair with black tips looking around for something. "Do you need help?" I enquired.

"I would very much appreciate it. I can't seem to find my notebook," he replied, turning to look at me. I couldn't help but momentarily admire his heterochromatic eyes. One was a startling gold while the other was a beautiful emerald green.

"What does it look like and where did you last have it?"

"It's a brown spiral notebook and I had it either in here or out in the courtyard."

"Well, we can't check the courtyard until after class, but I'll help you look around here for now."

While we looked for his notebook, I tried to chat with him. It was a rather difficult task, and if I asked him much about himself, he'd clam up, but I did learn that his name was Lysander. The one subject I could get him to talk about was music, especially singing. That was fine with me, since it was clearly a topic I was well versed in. Before long we were talking about ways to improve one's overall tone when singing and which techniques should be used less frequently than they normally are.

When the bell rang for the next class we continued our discussion as we went to look in the courtyard. His notebook was sitting right on the bench next to a tree, so it didn't take us long to discover as much, but guess who I saw under that tree. Yep, the strawberry-haired guy who hadn't been so polite to me before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Reviews are always appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MLC. My characters are mine and their characters are theirs. A small portion of dialogue from here was a slightly edited form of something from one of the MLC episodes and I don't own that either.

**Chapter 2**

Since the inhaler had taken the bus on my chest and converted it into a car, I figure I wouldn't mind a verbal tango, which is what I was pretty sure would happen if I approached the redhead. What I hadn't expected was Lysander going to talk to him before I even made a move in that direction. I paused for a single moment to observe the fact that they seemed to be completely comfortable around each other like good friends would.

In hindsight I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was at the time. Lysander motioned me over and introduced the redhead as Castiel, though I fully intended to keep calling him Rebel Raspberry. I just kind of stood their looking back and forth between the two as I tried to figure out how this friendship worked. Castiel smirked at my reaction and Lysander stifled a chuckle.

"What's wrong little girl?" the raspberry asked.

"Just… how?" I asked vaguely as an almost reply.

"How what?"

"How is Lysander, who is, from what I can tell, very polite, friends with a rude rebel raspberry?" I suddenly spit out before blushing like an idiot for saying what I was thinking out loud. Lysander's chuckle could be clearly heard this time, and Castiel glared at me but it seemed less vicious than before. He actually looked a bit amused. "Never mind, I'm awkward. Forget I said that," I added. Even if it had amused them I still had said something stupid.

Lysander managed to swallow the chuckle. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. Anyone would think it odd at first glance."

I had only a moment to feel relieved, because just as he said that, the bell rang for the next class. "Shit," I cursed, quickly pulling my schedule out of my binder. I could see the boys exchange looks over the top of my paper. Castiel looked amused while Lysander looked none too happy, but that fit the picture I had of them both so far perfectly. Lysander seemed too polite to condone cussing while Castiel probably cussed himself but hadn't expected as much out of a toothpick like me.

I didn't have much time to dwell on that thought though, because I was soon dashing for room 123A for chemistry. I barely made it to class in time for the second bell that signaled a student to be late.

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly, mostly with me being a lonely loner. When lunch came around I went off to sit at an empty table, because frankly the only reason I had been fine talking to Castiel and Lysander was because the opportunity was handed to me on a silver platter. I bumped into one and helped out the other. At lunch everyone had their group of friends that they were already talking to, and I didn't feel like I was welcome.

I grabbed my lunch and decided to find somewhere peaceful to sit and sing or read the book of poetry I liked to keep on my person. I wondered the halls and up a flight of stairs with my bagged lunch in one hand and my poetry book in the other. Eventually I came to a door that was already wide open and lead to the roof.

I walked onto the roof, looking around to see if anyone was there. That's when I heard Castiel. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not sounding particularly friendly.

I whirled around to look at him. "I could ask you the same question," I shot back.

"I'm the one who asked, so you better answer," he said, smirking at me.

"Because it's better to be alone where there are few people than to be alone in a crowd. There, happy?" I replied. At my previous school I never really had many friends, just a couple of close ones and we were all outcasts, so generally we decided to avoid being in crowds, like I was doing now.

Castiel's smirk never faltered, but the rest of his stance relaxed a bit. It made him look considerably less hostile. Maybe he understood where I was coming from? "There are other quiet places, you'd better run along before that prick Nathaniel catches you and gives you detention for being up here."

"What? And you're not going to get in trouble?" I said sarcastically with a snort.

"I couldn't care less if he caught me; I'd just skip detention anyway, but you don't seem like the sort who'd like to get in trouble."

"It's not ideal, but it's better than sitting at an empty table and attracting pitying looks from people who don't really care enough to even introduce themselves." I sat down next to him and began eating. "Nice shirt by the way, Winged Skull right?"

He smirked at me, but it seemed I had caught his attention. "The little girl knows the band Winged Skull?"

I shrugged. "I like rock sometimes."

From there our conversation was all about music, though he spent a good portion of the time teasing me about a number of my non-rock musical choices that popped up in our conversation. It was suddenly quite clear to me how Lysander and Castiel could be friends. I knew from personal experience that music could bring very opposite people together. I even learned that they were in a band together. Well, it was only the two of them, so I guess they were more like a duo.

I genuinely enjoyed talking to Castiel. He seemed so mean at first, but this clearly proved me wrong. Yeah, he was a little rough around the edges, but he had a playful side that I was happy to be able to see. I was so absorbed in the conversation that when I managed to take a look at my watch, it was clear I would be late for my next class. I momentarily debated about just skipping it, but I thought better and said bye to Castiel before heading off. It wasn't too obvious if I simply ate lunch on the roof, but it would be all too obvious if I skipped class.

As I ran to class it sent me into a coughing fit again, so I went to the nurse to get my inhaler for the second time that day and used it as my excuse for being late. The rest of the day was uneventful and soon I was back home where my Auntie Maye greeted me in her usual fairy costume, letting me know that my dad would be working late and that mom wasn't feeling well today. I was not surprised by that at all. My mom got sick on a regular basis and I can't remember the last time my dad didn't have to work late. I don't know why I even bothered hoping that the move would change anything.


End file.
